In the related art, a management system of a document that inputs document management information in a two dimensional code such as a QR code and prints the QR code on the target document is widely known.
In this type of a scan document management system, in general, data in the QR code portion is transmitted to a server side through a network, is decoded through software to obtain management information and is managed by associating with the document data thereof. In addition, in other systems, there is a system that processes the data of the scanned document and performs automatic preparation of file names and automatic categorizing of folders by the QR code using application software of one server.
However, in addition to the document data, since QR code region detection and decoding of the QR code are performed by the software in for both systems, there are various limitations, for example, it takes a long time, large amounts of data cannot be processed in one time, decoding a plurality of QR codes is difficult or the QR code acts only for a designated location.
The exemplary embodiment provides a document management system and a method thereof that can perform the decoding after the document including a two dimensional code such as a QR code is scanned and the region of the two dimensional code is automatically and promptly detected and associated to the document data.